


Beauty and the Beast

by MrsDavidSpade



Series: Chris and Sivon Forever [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tale as old as time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercomestheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/gifts).



> Please watch the two videos in order before reading!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__x8CYAVMbk  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx1MmY1Bb50

GASTON: Hello, Sivon.

SIVON: Bonjour Gaston.

(GASTON grabs the book from SIVON)

Gaston, may I have my book, please?

GASTON: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

SIVON: Well, some people use their imaginations.

GASTON: Sivon, it's about time you got your head out of those books (tossing book into the mud) and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.  
(The BIMBETTES, who are looking on, sigh. SIVON has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)

It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

SIVON: Gaston, you are positively primeval.

GASTON: (Putting his hand around her shoulders) Why thank you, Sivon. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

SIVON: Maybe some other time.

BIMBETTE 1: What's wrong with her?

BIMBETTE 2: She's crazy!

BIMBETTE 3: He's gorgeous!

SIVON: Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

LEFOU: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!

(GASTON and LEFOU laugh heartily)

SIVON: Don't you talk about my father that way!

GASTON: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!

(He conks LEFOU on the head.)

SIVON: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!

(Explosion in background. GASTON and LEFOU continue laughing. SIVON rushes home and descends into the basement.)

SIVON: Papa?

MAURICE: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit! (He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)

SIVON: Are you all right, Papa?

MAURICE: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! (kicking machine)

SIVON: You always say that.

MAURICE: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

SIVON: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

MAURICE: Hmmmph!

SIVON: ...and become a world famous inventor!

MAURICE: You really believe that?

SIVON: I always have.

MAURICE: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time. (sliding under machine) Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

SIVON: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

MAURICE: My daughter? Odd? (Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

SIVON: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

MAURICE: What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!

SIVON: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!

MAURICE: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. (Comes out from under machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.

(MACHINE whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

SIVON: It works!

MAURICE: It does? It does!

SIVON: You did it! You really did it!

MAURICE: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out.) 

(Fade to later in the day)

SIVON: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

MAURICE: Good bye, Sivon, and take care while I'm gone!

(MAURICE and PHILLIPE continue on their journey until they become lost)

MAURICE: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia Let's go this way!

(PHILLIPE looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

MAURICE: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!


	2. Chapter 2

(PHILLIPE and MAURICE continue through the dark.)

 

MAURICE: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!

(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. PHILLIPE runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

MAURICE: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.

(PHILLIPE finally bucks him off.)

Phillipe!

(PHILLIPE runs away, leaving MAURICE on the edge of the cliff.)

Phillipe? Oh no!

(He looks up and sees WOLVES growling at him. MAURICE runs away, being chased by the WOLVES. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

MAURICE: Help! Is someone there?

(The gate opens, and MAURICE runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the WOLVES. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, MAURICE runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

MAURICE: Hello? Hello? 

(Watching from a table near the entrance are LUMIERE and COGSWORTH)

LUMIERE: (Barely whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

COGSWORTH: (Also whispering) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

MAURICE: Is someone there?

COGSWORTH: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!

MAURICE: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

LUMIERE: (looking at COGSWORTH like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh Cogsworth, have a heart.

COGSWORTH: Shush shush shhhhh!

(COGSWORTH puts hand over LUMIERE'S mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to COGSWORTH's hand.) Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!!!!!

LUMIERE: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

MAURICE: (looking around in confusion) Who said that?

(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

LUMIERE: (Tapping him on the shoulder) Over here!

MAURICE: (Spins around, pulling LUMIERE to the other side) Where?

LUMIAllo!ERE: (Taps MAURICE on the side of the head. MAURICE looks at LUMIERE.) Allo!

MAURICE: Oh!!!! (Startled, he drops LUMIERE onto the floor.) Incredible!

COGSWORTH: (hopping over) Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy--aaarrrgghh!

(MAURICE picks up COGSWORTH)

MAURICE: How is this accomplished? (He fiddles with COGSWORTH)

COGSWORTH: Put me down! At once!

(MAURICE tickles the bottoms of COGSWORTH's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the spring on the back of COGSWORTH's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. 

MAURICE opens the front of COGSWORTH and begins to play with his pendulum. COGSWORTH slams the door shut on his finger.) Sir, close that at once, do you mind!

MAURICE: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!!!!

(MAURICE sneezes in the face of COGSWORTH, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. MAURICE sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

LUMIERE: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

MAURICE: Thank you.

(LUMIERE and MAURICE head towards the den, with COGSWORTH running after them.)

COGSWORTH: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (BEAST is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den. I demand that you stop...right...there!

(COGSWORTH tumbles down the steps. MAURICE takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, not the master's chair!  
(FOOTSTOOL rushes past COGSWORTH, barking up a storm.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

MAURICE: (As FOOTSTOOL rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy.

(FOOTSTOOL props himself up under the feet of MAURICE. COAT RACK enters and removes his cloak.) What service!

COGSWORTH: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and

(COGSWORTH is run over by the (once again) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of MRS. POTTS)

MRS. POTTS: (Arriving by the side of MAURICE) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into cup (CHIP), which hops over into MAURICE's open hand)

COGSWORTH: (from face down position on carpet) No! No tea, no tea!!!

CHIP: (As MAURICE sips the tea) Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

MAURICE: (Startled by the cup) Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing LUMIERE's flames and the fire in the fireplace. COGSWORTH dives for cover. MRS.   
POTTS begins to shake. CHIP jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

CHIP: Uh oh!

(BEAST enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

BEAST: (Growling his words) There's a stranger here.

LUMIERE: (who has re-lit his flames) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(LUMIERE's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of BEAST, which puts out his flames once again. LUMIERE looks down, dejected.)

COGSWORTH: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!

(Again, BEAST's growl drowns out COGSWORTH. MAURICE looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees BEAST.)

BEAST: Who are you! What are you doing here?

MAURICE: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing BEAST) I was lost in the woods and...(stares at BEAST)

BEAST: (Advancing on him) You are not welcome here!

MAURICE: I'm sorry

BEAST: What are you staring at?

MAURICE: (Cowering under BEAST) Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

BEAST: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

MAURICE: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

BEAST: I'll give you a place to stay!

(BEAST picks up MAURICE, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with COGSWORTH, LUMIERE,MRS. POTTS, and CHIP into darkness. Fade out.)

(Fade in to SIVON's cottage, seen from P.O.V. of GASTON and LEFOU.)

LEFOU: Heh! Oh boy! Sivon's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?

GASTON: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(GASTON lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits LEFOU in the mouth. GASTON turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of SIVON's cottage.)

GASTON: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!

(MINISTER, BAKER, and OTHERS laugh heartily. Camera pans quickly to show BIMBETTES crying their eyes out. To LEFOU) Now, you Lefou. When Sivon and I come out that door--

LEFOU: Oh I know, I know!

(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." GASTON slams a baritone over his head.)

GASTON: Not yet!

LEFOU: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece) Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. SIVON is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of GASTON. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

SIVON: Gaston, what a pleasant...surprise.

GASTON: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Sivon, There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...

(GASTON pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)

This is the day your dreams come true.

SIVON: What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?

GASTON: Plenty. Here, picture this.

(GASTON plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on SIVON's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.)

A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.

(SIVON looks positively disgusted. GASTON gets up next to her face.)

We'll have six or seven.

SIVON: Dogs?

GASTON: No, Sivon! Strapping boys, like me!

SIVON: Imagine that.

(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

GASTON: And do you know who that wife will be?

SIVON: Let me think...

GASTON: (Corners SIVON ) You, Sivon!

SIVON: (Ducking under GASTON'S arms) Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

GASTON: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches SIVON and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me.

SIVON: (Reaching for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you.

(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. SIVON ducks under GASTON as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." GASTON's boots are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. LEFOU, who is directing the band, looks down and sees   
GASTON's legs sticking out of the mud, and a PIERRE's head sticking up. LEFOU cuts off the band, and GASTON's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

LEFOU: So, how'd it go?

GASTON: (Picks up LEFOU by the neck) I'll have Sivon for my wife, make no mistake about that!

(GASTON drops LEFOU into the mud.)

LEFOU: (To PIERRE) Touchy!

PIERRE: Grunt Grunt.

(GASTON walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the cottage. SIVON pokes her head out the door.) 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Oni8_k5twU 

(PHILLIPE runs into the open field. SIVON looks at him, disturbed that MAURICE is not with him.)  
SIVON: Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!


	3. Chapter 3

(SIVON unhitches the wagon from PHILLIPE. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. -How PHILLIPE brought SIVON there is a mystery, seeing as PHILLIPE never made it to the castle with MAURICE!-)

SIVON: What is this place?

(PHILLIPE snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. SIVON dismounts and comforts him.)

SIVON: Phillipe, please, steady.

(She enters the gate and sees MAURICE's hat on the ground.) Papa.

(Cut to interior of castle with COGSWORTH and LUMIERE discussing events.)

COGSWORTH: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

LUMIERE: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to door opening and SIVON entering castle.)

SIVON: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

(We follow as SIVON ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut  
to kitchen where MRS. POTTS is standing next to a tub of hot water. CHIP hops in.)

CHIP: Momma. There's a girl in the castle!

MRS. POTTS: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

CHIP: But really, momma, I saw her.  
MRS. POTTS: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts CHIP into the tub. FEATHERDUSTER enters)

FEATHERDUSTER: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

CHIP: (poking his head out from the water) See, I toooooold ya!

(Cut back to LUMIERE and COGSWORTH bickering)

COGSWORTH: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed--

SIVON: Papa?

(COGSWORTH and LUMIERE turn to look at the new arrival)

LUMIERE: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with COGSWORTH) It's a girl!

COGSWORTH: I know it's a girl.

LUMIERE: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.)

COGSWORTH: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(SIVON advances down a narrow hallway. COGSWORTH and LUMIERE sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where MAURICE is being kept. The door creaks open and SIVON hears the sound)

SIVON: Papa? Papa?

(COGSWORTH hides behind the door and LUMIERE rushes off.) 

Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!

(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that LUMIERE is watching her.)

That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here?

(MAURICE's voice echoes from his cell)

MAURICE: SIVON?

SIVON: (Rushes up to the cell to find him) Oh, Papa!

MAURICE: How did you find me?

SIVON: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

MAURICE: SIVON, I want you to leave this place.

SIVON: Who's done this to you?

MAURICE: No time to explain. You must go...now!

SIVON: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, BEAST grabs SIVON's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

BEAST: What are you doing here?

MAURICE: Run, SIVON!

SIVON: Who's there? Who are you?

BEAST: The master of this castle.

SIVON: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

BEAST: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

SIVON: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

BEAST: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

SIVON: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

BEAST: You! You would take his place?

MAURICE: SIVON! No! You don't know what you're doing!

SIVON: If I did, would you let him go?

BEAST: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever. 

(SIVON ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

SIVON: Come into the light.

(BEAST drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. SIVON looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to MAURICE.)  
MAURICE: No, SIVON. I won't let you do this!

(SIVON regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)

SIVON: You have my word.

BEAST: (quickly) Done!

(BEAST moves over to unlock the cell, and SIVON collapses to the floor with her head in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then MAURICE rushing over to SIVON.)

MAURICE: No, SIVON. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life--

(BEAST grabs him and drags him downstairs)

SIVON: Wait!

MAURICE: SIVON!

SIVON: Wait!

(Cut to exterior. of castle. BEAST drags MAURICE towards PALLENQUIN)

MAURICE: No, please spare my daughter!

BEAST: She's no longer your concern.

(BEAST throws MAURICE into the PALLENQUIN.) Take him to the village.

(The PALLENQUIN breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with MAURICE inside)

MAURICE: Please, let me out, please!

(Cut to SIVON looking out cell window at the PALLENQUIN crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to BEAST walking up the stairs. LUMIERE is still at his post.)

LUMIERE: Master?

BEAST: (angrily) What!

LUMIERE: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.

(BEAST growls angrily at him.) Then again, maybe not.

(BEAST enters the cell where SIVON is still crying.)

SIVON: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

BEAST: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your room.

SIVON: (surprised) My room? (Indicating the cell) But I thought--

BEAST: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

SIVON: No.

BEAST: Then follow me.

(BEAST leads SIVON to her room. As they proceed, SIVON begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with BEAST, who is carrying LUMIERE as a light source. BEAST looks back at SIVON, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

LUMIERE: Say something to her.

BEAST: Hmm? Oh. (To SIVON) I...um...hope you like it here.

(He looks at LUMIERE for approval. He motions BEAST to continue.)

The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.

SIVON: (looking intrigued) What's in the West Wing?

BEAST: (stopping angrily) It's forbidden!

(BEAST continues, and SIVON reluctantly follows. Cut to interior of SIVON's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

BEAST: (Tenderly) Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

LUMIERE: (whispering in his ear) Dinner--invite her to dinner.

BEAST: (Growing angry) You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(BEAST leaves, slamming the door behind him. SIVON, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Fade to tavern in the town.)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuJTqmpBnI0

MAURICE: Help! Someone help me!

OLD MAN: Maurice?

MAURICE: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.

LEFOU: Who?

MAURICE: Sivon. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

GASTON: Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Sivon locked in a dungeon?

MAURICE: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

(MAURICE has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of GASTON. A moment of silence, then the OLD CRONIES begin to laugh and mock him.)

CRONY 1: Is it a big beast?

MAURICE: Huge!

CRONY 2: With a long, ugly snout?

MAURICE: Hideously ugly!

CRONY 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

MAURICE: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

GASTON: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

MAURICE: You will? Oh thank you, thank you!

(The OLD CRONIES pick up MAURICE and help him out by throwing him through the door.) 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KqF93NyoMo

MAURICE: (to no one in particular) Will no one help me?

(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where SIVON is still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. MRS. POTTS enters with CHIP and their entourage.)

SIVON: Who is it?

MRS. POTTS: (from outside the door) Mrs. Potts, dear.

(Door opens.)

I thought you might like a spot of tea.

SIVON: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set) But you...ah...but...I--

(SIVON bumps into the WARDROBE)

WARDROBE: Oof. Careful!

SIVON: (sits on bed) This is impossible--

WARDROBE: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and SIVON into the air) I know it is, but here we are!

CHIP: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him) Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?

MRS. POTTS: All right, now, Chip. That'll do.

(CHIP hops over to SIVON, who is sitting on the floor) Slowly, now. Don't spill!

SIVON: Thank you. (She picks up CHIP, and is about to take a sip of tea.)

CHIP: (To SIVON) Wanna see me do a trick?

(CHIP takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)

MRS. POTTS: (admonishingly) Chip!

CHIP: (looking guilty) Oops. Sooorry.

MRS. POTTS: (To SIVON) That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

WARDROBE: We all think so.

SIVON: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

MRS. POTTS: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.

(She looks up, startled.)

Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!

CHIP: (hopping away) Bye!

(SIVON stands and the WARDROBE approaches her.)

WARDROBE: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.

(The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.)

Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.

(One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.)

Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!

SIVON: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

WARDROBE: Oh, but you must!

(COGSWORTH waddles in)

COGSWORTH: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served.

(Cut to BEAST pacing back and forth in front of fire, with MRS. POTTS and LUMIERE looking on.)

BEAST: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?

MRS. POTTS: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

LUMIERE: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?

BEAST: (angrily) Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

LUMIERE: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!

MRS. POTTS: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time.

LUMIERE: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

BEAST: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!

(LUMIERE shrugs his shoulders and looks at MRS. POTTS.)

MRS. POTTS: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

BEAST: I don't know how.

MRS. POTTS: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

(BEAST sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

LUMIERE: (adding in) Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (BEAST bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

MRS. POTTS: But don't frighten the poor girl.

LUMIERE: Impress her with your rapier wit.

MRS. POTTS: But be gentle.

LUMIERE: Shower her with compliments.

MRS. POTTS: But be sincere

LUMIERE: And above all...

BOTH: You must control your temper!

(The door creaks open. BEAST wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

LUMIERE: Here she is!

(COGSWORTH enters.)

COGSWORTH: Uh, good evening.

(BEAST goes from expectant to mad.)

BEAST: (growling) Well, where is she?

COGSWORTH: (buying time) Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.

(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)

BEAST: WHAT!!!!!!!

(Door bangs open and BEAST comes running out, with OBJECTS giving chase)

COGSWORTH: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!

(Cut to exterior of SIVON's room. BEAST runs up to it and bangs on the door.)

BEAST: (Yelling) I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

SIVON: (From behind the door) I'm not hungry.

BEAST: You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!

LUMIERE: (interrupting) Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

COGSWORTH: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

BEAST: (growing angrier) But she is being so...difficult!

MRS. POTTS: Gently, gently.

BEAST: (very dejected) Will you come down to dinner?

SIVON: No!

(BEAST looks at the OBJECTS, with an expression that says "SEE?!".)

COGSWORTH: Suave. Genteel.

BEAST: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

COGSWORTH: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

BEAST: (once again dejected) ...please.

SIVON: (Mad at BEAST) No, thank you.

BEAST: (furious) You can't stay in there forever!

SIVON: (provokingly) Yes I can!

BEAST: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!

(To OBJECTS)

If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

(BEAST runs back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on LUMIERE.)

MRS. POTTS: That didn't go very well at all, did it.

COGSWORTH: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

LUMIERE: (Taking guard position next to door) You can count on me, mon capitan.

COGSWORTH: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.

(Cut to interior of BEAST's lair. BEAST enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

BEAST: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--beg? (Picking up the MAGIC MIRROR) Show me the girl.

(The MAGIC MIRROR shines, then glows green and reveals SIVON in her bedroom, talking to the WARDROBE)

WARDROBE: (in mirror pleading) Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

SIVON: (still disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!

BEAST: (setting down MAGIC MIRROR, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster.

(Another petal falls off the rose.)

It's hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

(BEAST puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state.) 

(Fade out/Fade in to exterior of SIVON's room. Door creaks open. SIVON silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are LUMIERE and FEATHERDUSTER.)

FEATHERDUSTER: Oh, no! Lumiere, my love! 

LUMIERE: Oh, yes!

FEATHERDUSTER: Oh, no!

LUMIERE: Oh, yes, yes, yes!

FEATHERDUSTER: I've been burnt by you before!

(LUMIERE and FEATHERDUSTER have emerged and LUMIERE takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees SIVON walking down the hall. He drops FEATHERDUSTER.)

FEATHERDUSTER: Oof!

LUMIERE: Zut alors! She has emerged!

(Cut to kitchen, where we find COGSWORTH,MRS. POTTS,CHIP and the STOVE.)

MRS. POTTS: Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters.

(helping him in)

CHIP: But I'm not sleepy.

MRS. POTTS: Yes you are.

CHIP: No, I'm...not.

(He falls asleep and MRS. POTTS shuts the cupboard door. A banging of pots and pans comes from the STOVE.)

STOVE: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

MRS. POTTS: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

COGSWORTH: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'

MRS. POTTS: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the--

(SIVON enters, and COGSWORTH cuts off MRS. POTTS before she can say 'spell.')

COGSWORTH: (interrupting) Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle.

(LUMIERE comes running in.) I am Cogsworth, head of the household.

(He leans over to kiss her hand, but LUMIERE butts in front of him.)

This is Lumiere.

LUMIERE: En chante, cherie.

COGSWORTH: (trying to talk around LUMIERE who is still kissing SIVON's hand) If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please  
(finally shoving him out of the way) ...to make your stay more comfortable.

(LUMIERE burns the hand of COGSWORTH) Ow!!!!

SIVON: I am a little hungry.

MRS. POTTS: (excited, to the other tea pots) You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.

(The fire on the STOVE roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)

COGSWORTH: (secretively) Remember what the master said.

MRS. POTTS: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.

COGSWORTH: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then--

LUMIERE: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here.  
(to SIVON) Right this way, mademoiselle.

COGSWORTH: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!

LUMIERE: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?

(LUMIERE has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits COGSWORTH and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)

COGSWORTH: MUSIC!?!

(Cut to dining room, where SIVON is seated at the end of a long table. LUMIERE is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.) 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afzmwAKUppU

(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with SILVERWARE flying through the air, PLATES and FEATHERDUSTERS dancing, and COGSWORTH the focus of attention, until LUMIERE comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)

SIVON: Bravo! That was wonderful!

COGSWORTH: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his own face) Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(LUMIERE comes up next to COGSWORTH.)

SIVON: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

COGSWORTH: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?  
(He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To LUMIERE) It was you, wasn't it!

SIVON: I, um, figured it out for myself.

(COGSWORTH and LUMIERE have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. COGSWORTH dusts himself off, and LUMIERE fixes his wax nose.)  
I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

LUMIERE: (excited) Oh! Would you like a tour?

COGSWORTH: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to LUMIERE) We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean. 

SIVON: (Poking COGSWORTH in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-) Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

COGSWORTH: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(Fade to COGSWORTH, LUMIERE, and SIVON walking down a hall with FOOTSTOOL. COGSWORTH is lecturing.)

COGSWORTH: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?  
(He turns to find the heads of the SUITS OF ARMOR have turned to follow SIVON.) As you were!

(They all snap back to face forward.)

Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--mademoiselle?

(COGSWORTH turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and LUMIERE run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)

SIVON: What's up there?

COGSWORTH: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(LUMIERE has been shaking his head, but COGSWORTH nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

SIVON: Oh, so that's the West Wing.

LUMIERE: (To COGSWORTH) Nice going!

SIVON: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

LUMIERE: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

SIVON: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.

(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

COGSWORTH: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...

SIVON: (again stepping over them) Maybe later.

LUMIERE: (with COGSWORTH, again dashing and blocking) The gardens, or the library perhaps?

SIVON: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library?

COGSWORTH: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh yes! Indeed!

LUMIERE: With books!

COGSWORTH: Gads of books!

LUMIERE: Mountains of books!

COGSWORTH: Forests of books!

LUMIERE: Cascades...

COGSWORTH: ...of books!

LUMIERE: Swamps of books!

COGSWORTH: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...

(LUMIERE and COGSWORTH begin marching off, and SIVON begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sivon's excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to BEAST's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to interior of lair, where SIVON begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. SIVON reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. BEAST has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to SIVON.)

BEAST: (growing angry) Why did you come here?  
SIVON: (Backing away, scared) I'm sorry,  
BEAST: I warned you never to come here!  
SIVON: I didn't mean any harm.  
BEAST: (Angrier) Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)  
SIVON: (Pleading, but still scared) Please, stop! No!  
BEAST: (Screaming) Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!  
(SIVON turns and flees the room. BEAST calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with SIVON. She reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused LUMIERE and COGSWORTH .)

LUMIERE: Wh- Where are you going?  
SIVON: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!  
COGSWORTH: Oh no, wait, please wait!

(LUMIERE tries to respond, but SIVON slams the door behind her. He and COGSWORTH both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to SIVON outside in the forest on PHILLIPE. She begins to ride through the forest, but PHILLIPE comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the WOLVES. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). PHILLIPE runs out on a frozen pond, but his and SIVON's weight collapse the ice. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but PHILLIPE is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by WOLVES. He bucks, throwing SIVON off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The WOLVES begin their attack on PHILLIPE, but SIVON comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One WOLF grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving SIVON defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by BEAST. He throws the WOLF away, then stands behind them and SIVON. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in BEAST's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, BEAST throws a WOLF against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. BEAST turns back to SIVON, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. SIVON, grateful to be alive, turns back to PHILLIPE and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen BEAST. Fade to SIVON and PHILLIPE walking back to the castle, with BEAST on the horse's back. Fade to interior of den, with SIVON pouring hot water out of MRS. POTTS. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to BEAST, who is licking his wounds.)

SIVON: Here now. Oh, don't do that.  
(BEAST growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.)   
Just...hold still.  
(She touches the rag to the wound and BEAST roars in pain. The OBJECTS,  
who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

BEAST: That hurts!  
SIVON: (In counterpoint) If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.  
BEAST: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!  
SIVON: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!  
BEAST: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line) Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!  
SIVON: Well you should learn to control your temper!  
(BEAST raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The OBJECTS emerge from their hiding as SIVON has conquered the ferocious temper of BEAST. SIVON moves the rag closer to the wound)  
Now, hold still. This may sting a little.  
(BEAST gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. SIVON speaks tenderly.)  
By the way, thank you, for saving my life.  
(BEAST opens his eyes, looking surprised.)  
BEAST: (Also very tenderly) You're welcome.  
(Camera zooms out and we see the OBJECTS looking on with interest. Fade to GASTON's tavern, which is empty except for GASTON, LEFOU and MONSIEUR D'ARQUE, who are all sitting at a table.)  
D'ARQUE: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.  
(GASTON pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.)  
Aah, I'm listening.  
GASTON: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Sivon, but she needs a little persuasion.  
LEFOU: (butting in) Turned him down flat!  
(GASTON slams a beer mug on his head.)  
GASTON: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle...  
D'ARQUE: Maurice is harmless.  
GASTON: The point is, Sivon would do anything to keep him from being locked up.  
LEFOU: Yeah, even marry him!  
(GASTON gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)  
D'ARQUE: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.)  
Oh, that is despicable. I love it!  
(Cut to int of SIVON's cottage. MAURICE is packing to leave.)  
MAURICE: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.  
(MAURICE leaves on his journey. Seconds later, GASTON and LEFOU arrive with D'ARQUE. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)  
GASTON: Belle! Maurice!  
LEFOU: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.  
(GASTON grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)  
GASTON: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops LEFOU into a snowbank by the porch)  
Lefou, don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home.  
LEFOU: But, but... aww, nuts!

(He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head. Fade to exterior of castle. SIVON is playing in the snow with PHILLIPE and FOOTSTOOL. BEAST, COGSWORTH and LUMIERE watch from the balcony.)

BEAST: I've never felt this way about anyone.  
(Looks excited)  
I want to do something for her.  
(Looks discouraged.)  
But what?  
COGSWORTH: Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...  
LUMIERE: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter--wait a minute.  
(Cut to interior hallway leading to library. BEAST and SIVON are alone.)

BEAST: Sivon, there's something I want to show you.  
(Begins to open the door, then stops.)  
But first, you have to close your eyes.  
(She looks at him questioningly.)  
It's a surprise.

(SIVON closes her eyes, and BEAST waves his hand in front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)

SIVON: (Just as she enters the room) Can I open them?  
BEAST: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

(BEAST walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room. SIVON flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

SIVON: Now can I open them?  
BEAST: All right. Now.  
(SIVON opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)  
SIVON: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!  
BEAST: You--you like it?  
SIVON: It's wonderful.  
BEAST: Then it's yours.  
SIVON: Oh, thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

{Cut to SIVON and BEAST in background, with OBJECTS including CHIP in foreground watching them.)

MRS. POTTS: Oh, would you look at that?  
LUMIERE: Ha ha! I knew it would work.  
CHIP: What? What works?  
COGSWORTH: It's very encouraging.  
FEATHERDUSTER: Isn't this exciting!  
CHIP: I didn't see anything.  
MRS. POTTS: Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.  
CHIP: But what are they talking about? What's going on?

(OBJECTS walk away.}   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwZEcdBMLLU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ0ODCMC6xs

(CHIP slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one last look. SIVON and BEAST have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

BEAST: Sivon? Are you happy here with me?

SIVON: (Hesitantly) Yes.  
(She looks off into the distance)

BEAST: What is it?

SIVON: (Looks at him desperately) If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.  
BEAST: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.) There is a way.  
(The pair adjourn to BEAST's lair, where BEAST hands SIVON the MAGIC MIRROR.)  
BEAST: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.  
SIVON: (Hesitantly) I'd like to see my father, please.

(The MAGIC MIRROR shines into life, and SIVON turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals MAURICE fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. SIVON is shocked. BEAST looks at her with concern.)

SIVON: Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone.  
(BEAST turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)  
BEAST: Then...then you must go to him.  
SIVON: What did you say?  
BEAST: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.  
SIVON: (In amazement) You mean...I'm free?  
BEAST: Yes.  
SIVON: Oh, thank you.  
(To MAGIC MIRROR)  
Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way.  
(SIVON turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the MAGIC MIRROR back to BEAST.)

BEAST: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.  
SIVON: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

(SIVON turns to leave and BEAST looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see SIVON's skirt fly past COGSWORTH, who has entered the room.)

COGSWORTH: Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.  
BEAST: (Very sad) I let her go.  
COGSWORTH: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend--  
(COGSWORTH stops in the middle of his sentence.) You what? How could you do that?  
BEAST: I had to.  
COGSWORTH: (Still amazed) Yes, but why?  
BEAST: Because, I love her.

(Cut to COGSWORTH telling the rest of the OBJECTS about BEAST's decision.)

ALL (except COGSWORTH): He did what?!?!  
COGSWORTH: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.  
CHIP: She's going away?  
LUMIERE: But he was so close.  
MRS. POTTS: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.  
LUMIERE: That's it, then. That should break the spell.  
MRS. POTTS: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.  
COGSWORTH: And now it's too late. 

(Cut to BEAST watching SIVON leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. SIVON is out in the snow, calling out "Papa?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where LEFOU is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

LEFOU: Oh, they're back.  
(Cut to black. P.O.V. of MAURICE as his eyes open. He sees SIVON.)

MAURICE: SIVON?  
SIVON: It's all right, Papa. I'm home.  
MAURICE: I thought I'd never see you again.  
SIVON: I missed you so much.  
MAURICE: But the beast. How did you escape?  
SIVON: I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go.  
MAURICE: That horrible beast?  
SIVON: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.

(There is sound coming from SIVON's pack. The flap opens and the MAGIC MIRROR falls out with CHIP rolling to a stop on it.)

"Wanna see me do a trick!?!?"CHIP: Hi!

SIVON: Oh, a stowaway.  
MAURICE: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.  
(CHIP turns to SIVON with a look of question on his face.)  
CHIP: Sivon, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?  
SIVON: Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It's just that--

(There is a knocking at the door. SIVON opens it and MONSIEUR D'ARQUE stands on the porch.)

SIVON: May I help you?  
D'ARQUE: I've come to collect your father.  
(He steps aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.)

SIVON: My father?  
D'ARQUE: Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him.  
SIVON: My father's not crazy.  
LEFOU: (Emerging from the crowd) He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!  
BYSTANDERS: Yeah!  
SIVON: No, I won't let you.

(MAURICE has emerged from the home.)

MAURICE: Sivon?  
LEFOU: Ah, Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?  
MAURICE: (Struggling) Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.

(CROWD laughs at him.)

LEFOU: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.  
MAURICE: It's true, I tell you!

(D'ARQUE waves his arms and ORDERLIES move in and pick up MAURICE.)

LEFOU: Take him away!  
MAURICE: Let go of me!

(GASTON has been watching from the sides, standing near D'ARQUE.)

SIVON: (To D'ARQUE.) No, you can't do this!

(D'ARQUE shakes her off and walks away.)

GASTON: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Sivon. It's a shame about your father.  
SIVON: You know he's not crazy, Gaston.  
GASTON: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...  
SIVON: If what?  
GASTON: If you marry me.  
SIVON: What?  
GASTON: One little word, Sivon. That's all it takes.  
SIVON: Never!  
GASTON: Have it your way.  
(Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)

MAURICE: (Being thrown into the wagon.) Sivon?  
(She runs back into the house.)  
Let go of me!

SIVON: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.)  
My father's not crazy and I can prove it!  
(To MIRROR)  
Show me the beast!  
(MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed BEAST. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

WOMAN 1: Is it dangerous?  
SIVON: (Trying to reassure her) Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

GASTON: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.  
SIVON: He's no monster, Gaston. You are!  
GASTON: She's as crazy as the old man. (He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.) 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCENkwPiuU0


	8. Chapter 8

(The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and LEFOU unknowingly picks up LUMIERE. )

LUMIERE: Now!!!

(All the objects spring into life, attacking their human enemies. Cut back to SIVON's home, where CHIP has readied the invention.)

CHIP: Yes! Here we go!  
(MAURICE looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.)

MAURICE: What the devil? Sivon, look out!

(The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. SIVON and MAURICE emerge from the wreckage to find CHIP swinging on a loose spring.)

CHIP: You guys gotta try this thing!

(Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, GASTON has broken off from the mob, and is searching out BEAST. SIVON, MAURICE, PHILLIPE and CHIP are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.)

COGSWORTH: And stay out!  
(LUMIERE pulls over COGSWORTH and kisses him once on each cheek. COGSWORTH shakes it off.)

{HERE COMES YOUR FAVORITE SCENE SIVON!!!}  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EY6rN50SnQ

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBbwoiJHdqw {PRETNED IT'S CHRIS FARLEY}

The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the OBJECTS hop out to meet the PRINCE and SIVON. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

PRINCE: Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!

(CHIP comes riding in on FOOTSTOOL.)

CHIP: Mama! Mama!

(The pair transforms back into a boy and dog.)

MRS. POTTS: (Picking up her boy) Oh my goodness!  
LUMIERE: It is a miracle!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPjp5caC_BE

~The End~


End file.
